Cammie Hart
Cammie Hart is a 13-year-old daughter of Poseidon. Her roleplayer is Miramc22. Biography Cammie "Cam" Sandy Hart was born on the Winter Solstice, December 21, to Demi Hart, a marine biologist, and Poseidon, the god of the sea. Cam was born as the younger sister to Sami Hart. Cam always followed her sister's lead, but she was very reckless and the two were noting alike. Cam loved water, always. She felt very peaceful in it. One day when Sami stopped talking to Cam, Cam went out to the ocean, which was nearby their house, to go swimming. She was swimming and she almost drowned, until she took a deep breath underwater, which was when she found out that she could breathe underwater. She never told anybody about her ability, including Sami. One day, she was playing in the ocean again, and she found out that she could control the water as she wished. She also did not tell anybody because she was afraid that they would think that she was a freak. Cam was always a great gymnast and dancer, just like Sami. When she was 9, a monster attacked her gymnastics center, where a satyr took them safely to Camp Half-Blood. Cami's fatal flaw is her attitude. She has a very careless attitude and she sometimes acts stronger than she really is, even though she is younger than some people at Camp Half-Blood, she acts tougher than people her age, and her attitude can sometimes cause problems. Early Life Cam was very different from her older sister, Sami, even though Cam really admired Sami and always followed her lead. Cam wanted to be like Sami, but her attitude sometimes caused the two to fight and get into arguments. Cam had ADHD and dyslexia, and she was very hyperactive and she was not a very good student, so she turned to gymnastics instead. She was amazing with gymnastics, and she went on to become a dancer, which she fell in love with. She danced all the time and she loved performing amazing gymnastics routines. She did many competitions and recitals, and she was also on the local swim team, where she was easily the team's most valued member. Cam always felt at home around the water, and she constantly wanted to be with it, and she was in water as much as she could. When Cam was younger, she almost drowned, but she realized that she could breathe underwater, and later on, control it. She didn't want to tell anybody about her abilities, because she didn't want to be labeled as a freak, until she arrived at Camp Half-Blood, where she realized that she was not alone and that she had other brothers and sisters that were just like her. Cam is starting to have a good relationship with her sister, even though they can annoy each other at times, but Cam wants to have a good relationship with her. She was given a dagger from the Athena cabin armory, which she uses as her main weapon. Appearance Cam has curly blonde hair and cloudy blue eyes. She is extremely fit from her dancing and her gymnastics. She is very flexible, and she is an extremely good gymnast and dancer. She is very skinny and she has a lot of muscle. Alliances *Samantha Hart (sister) Enemies *None yet! Powers/Abilities/Weapons *Cam can breathe underwater. *Cam can control water. *Cam is an extremely good swimmer. *Cam can understand horses and sea animals. *Cam is an excellent gymnast. *Cam is a very talented dancer. *Cam is very strong. *Cam uses a dagger as her weapon. Gallery 291962_207156092683630_162889807110259_535074_1025141056_n-1-.jpg image-1.jpg Dancers-brooke-and-paige-hyland-31310887-184-274-1.jpg Clove-paige-hyland-1.jpg img-thing-18.jpeg img-thing-19.jpeg 395021_139147679569507_510129238_n.jpg m_1671237_bZ0aOLhgnm5m-1.jpg paige_hyland_instagram_EoChLrky-1.sized.jpg Paige_Hyland-1.jpg Dancers-brooke-and-paige-hyland-31310890-194-260-1.jpg e02444a00cc406aa698f984a64f24fd9-1.jpg Paigey_Mack1.jpg paige_hyland_instagram_aC5TEl2J.sized.jpg Cam.jpeg f02ac7eb626a32f0d0647815a57ba6bf-1.jpg Cammie1.jpg Cammie.jpg maxresdefault-7.jpg 968full-paige-hyland.jpg c8a9028cb12ed4e9082efdffd1829110.jpg 1174540_619640621391305_1916178239_n.jpg ckw31m2c9mi1z7xj7fa4-1.jpeg mouth.jpeg bee1190759714a1a26699dd32f969fca-1.jpg 963ee64408222e9b8135b24bfc162172-1.jpg hs82257.jpg|Cam's dagger Sami14.jpg|Cam and her sister, Sami Sami13.jpg|Cam and Sami Category:Child of Poseidon Category:Thirteen Category:Female Category:Camper Category:American Category:Attitude Fatal Flaw Category:Miramc22 Category:Demigod Category:Characters